The use of spin-on glasses, including polysiloxanes, polysilicates and silsesquioxanes, is becoming increasingly prevalent in integrated circuit manufacture. Spin-on glasses are easily applied, and may be conveniently planarized with an optimized etch chemistry. Further, spin-on glasses fill small gaps better than many other dielectrics. However, the use of spin-on glass presents a variety of problems in integrated circuit manufacture.